Dust Bunny
by Atlaxz
Summary: A group of hunters in training must stop a plot that has yet to be known. Team SHDW and CTZF must find out about a group known simply as Enigma and their connection to a device called Dust Bunny and what they plan to do with it. But they won't do it alone. But they must be cautious: When a friend is found, an enemy is sure to follow.
1. Chapter 1: Sit Nam

Chapter 1: Sit Nam

* * *

Note: Finally thought of a story. Hope you like it. =)

* * *

Remnant. A world surrounded by unknown dangers and those who are caught in the middle of them. However, there is some solace to this shattered realm. There are those who fight these dangers head on into battle, without a care in the world of their well-being or safety. They are simply named: heroes. Heroes that challenge the dark forces, known simply as the Grimm, are all that stand between them and the helpless. Through time, the dark forces faded and it seemed as though the heroes have emerged victorious from the long and bloody conflict. Unfortunately the war still continues to the very present and now new, young heroes are thrown into the fray and are torn between the war at home and the war that remains forgotten. Many have risen to the challenge and are tested day in and day out to determine whether or not they are given the right to be called a Hunter, the defenders of Remnant. They are swift, bold, just, unique, adapt, and lack fear of the unknown. They are the heroes of tomorrow, legends that will shape history and the outcome of the entire world itself. Of the Hunters of Remnant, are two team: CTZF - Catastrophe and SHDW - Shadow, of Hallow Academy. These are the guys... who are totally not the heroes I was just talking about. Or are they?

* * *

_Remember your training and you will be alright. Trust in your instincts, and you will survive._ Those were the last inspiring words that Sit Nam's Uncle kept on telling him before he went off to Hallow. To be quite frank, it was sound advice, but Sit wasn't feeling all that much confident once he stepped off the airship. Being a Hunter at the age of seventeen wasn't the career path he saw himself taking. He just figured he would work at his parent's restaurant for the rest of his life. But life has a funny way of changing your predictions, especially when a certain uncle recommended him to Sanctum Academy and pulled a few string to make sure he got there in one piece. Even though he had his doubts, he enjoyed the time he spent there. He was even more surprised of the weapon he made while at Sanctum. Two arm blades that resembled mantis claws that combine together to forge a long bow or a sword staff. He calls it Swish and Flick, after his two cats.

* * *

After the dull orientation speech made by the head professor and being told to sleep in the Main Hall, Sit thought he should try making a few friends while at the school. Besides, he might as well since he's going to be stuck here for a while. He looked around to see if there was anyone interesting or fun to talk to. He was a rather scrawny fellow so first impressions are everything, otherwise he might as well put a sign that reads "Hey I'm skinny so kick my ass why don't yah?"

_Alright Sit, time to find me a friend. _He looked around and say a rather large student. _Perfect! _He thought. _I could make friends with the big guy. Let's just hope this doesn't end up like that coffee incident, when I thought someone was a big muscly man but then figured out it was a muscly lady. Man, that was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life! Anyways, friend time! _He walked up to the large fellow, who was preparing to go to sleep in his sleeping bag.

"Hello!" he greeted, waking his hand and smiling as such. The large fellow took a quick look, but ignored him. He then placed his legs inside his sleeping bag and took out a pair of reading glasses and a book. Sit felt a little weird, but remained persistent.

"So, a book worm huh?" he said. "I'm not much of a reader myself, but it's good for the good ol' brain you know?"

The stranger merely flipped a page in his book. Sit examined what he was reading.

"Ah, the _Tale of Three Monkeys_," said Sit. "So what's it about? It is like a tale of three monkeys who have three traits: one sees, the other hears and the last one speaks?" Still nothing no response from the stranger. Sit then thought of the most common thing he usually says in the restaurant business.

"So where you from stranger?" he asked. The stranger looked at him. Sit was excited, he was about to say something!

"I don't date guys with vaginas," he said, and then went back to his book. Sit was baffled. _What the hell?_ He thought.

"Okay, wow!" Sit responded. "First off: I'm not gay."

"I am," said the stranger.

There was a momentary pause. Sit was trying to process this. _Okay, this is where I've reached the limit of my comfort zone. Unless... he's just trying to say that just to get rid of me. Like that time I asked for a tip from that customer. _

"Oh... well. That's good to know. But on a second note: I'm just asking for your name."

The stranger seemed stunned. "Wow," he said. "That usually works on the other creepers."

"Well I can assure you, I'm no creeper!" said Sit, smiling creepily. Now the stranger seems horrified, and possibly given up rather quickly on the silent treatment.

"Ugh, the name is Henry," he said. "Henry Falco." He then went back to reading.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Henry. My name is Sit Nam! And don't let my size fool you, I'm pretty tough."

"Does your mom always lie to you with a straight face?" said Henry. He flips a page from his book.

"I-!" Sit stopped talking. He sighed heavily and trotted away. _Well that was a waste of time... oh well. Might as well call it a night and try it on someone else in the morning. I just hope everyone else here isn't that obnoxious._


	2. Chapter 2: Henry Falco

Chapter 2: Henry Falco

* * *

_Watch out for any unruly characters. __Remember that trust is not earned by presence, but by action. Keep this in mind and you will find a true friend. _Henry's father has always been supportive of him. He supported him when he wanted to become a hunter and supported him when he "came out of the closet". More than he can say about his mother. He found it strange that his father accepted him more than his mother, even before she heard of his confession at the age of fourteen. He was also lucky to have trained with his dad, otherwise he might have been an easy target for the school bullies. But ever since he bash three boy's heads in the locker-room when they called him a "homo" and other derogatory names, no one messed with him anymore. More so the fact that he was rather big when growing up: standing five-feet, eleven inches at the age of fourteen and now six-feet tall, it was safe to saw that he could stare down at almost anyone who would mess with him. He got out of the airship and had a look around at Hallow Academy. It was a rather nice place actually, even though the name said otherwise. He took a deep breathe, processing the air around him, and exhaled.

"Ah, the air of another training ground," he said. He took a whiff in the air and smelling cheap cologne. To his left was a scrawny fellow who appeared to be talking to himself. He didn't seem to notice him and could care less if he did. He took out a set of headphones that were wired into an MP3 player. He sifted through the tracklist and found the song he was looking for. It was a classical song that were played by orchestras, unlike most of the current music of today that was only rock and pop. _Mmm, nothing beats the classics_, he thought to himself.

As he was walking he couldn't help but notice two goat Faunus girls being harassed by four boys. _Well now, this simply won't do._ He made his way towards the scuffle while taking off his headphones. He could overhear them.

"So freaks!" said one of the boys. "What are a couple of weirdos like you two doing in a school like this?"

"Look," said one of the girls. "We're here just like the rest of you. Now please, let me and my sister pass. We don't want to hurt you!" The boys laughed hysterically at her threat. One of them managed to snag one of the girl's books. "Hey!" she yelled while trying to get back her book. She reached for it as hard as she could but then the boy threw to book to one of his cohorts. It was a childish game of keep away. The other sister tried to steal it back, but was pushed out of the way from two of the boys. They then converged back to their game, mocking the other sister as she desperately tried to get back her book. Henry tapped on one of the shoulders of the four and immediately the others were looking up at the tall lade. There was no mistake that he towered over them. Henry cleared his throat.

"Ehem, I think that book doesn't belong to you." The boys seemed to be phased by his size. They merely smirked.

"Back off noobie!" said one of the bullies. Henry shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"Look, I think you're being a bit rude to these nice ladies." He held out his hand. "Just give me that book and we can forget all about this little incident, hmm?"

The bully with the girl's book walked up to him. He seemed to be the leader of the group. He spat at his face, and his lackeys had one good laugh at it. The sisters gasped. Henry wiped off the spit from his face.

"I get the sudden impression that you're going to be difficult, so I'm going to ask only once mate." Henry reached for a large case. That case just so happened to be his weapon: a large metal axe-hammer that can also served as a recoilless cannon. He pointed the end of his weapon at the leader. "This little friend of mine is called Mrs. Nancy. She's rather lonely, and enjoys the warm company of others. Now hand over that book or else you two will have one hell of a relationship."

The leader still seemed unfazed by Henry's threat. He looked up at Henry and quickly grabbed hold of the weapon, while also proceeding to knee him in the stomach. Henry couldn't block the hit, and took a hard one. He dropped his weapon and clenched his stomach, writhing in pain. The leader then kicked him in once in the chest and then knelt down towards Henry.

"Listen noob, I'll run you my name once and once only," he said. "The name is Johann Zephyr and these three are my brothers: Urn, Nirren, and Elias. And you my friend are one stupid giant. You might be a big guy in your little ol' town but here in Hallow, I'll be running the show. And before you try to pick a losing fight, try not to go against someone who's a league above your own. Now here are my rules: First - You stay out of my business or I'll make it your business; Second - I'm the top of the food chain here and third, if you think about playing hero again, I will personally beat you to death with that sorry excuse for a weapon. Got it?"

Henry couldn't move. He was still taking in the pain. Johann huffed, dropped the book, and walked away with his brothers. The two Faunus sisters approached the fallen giant and helped him get back up on his feet.

"Are you okay?" asked one of the sisters. Henry managed to find his footing, and slowly picked up his weapon, collapsing it back as a portable case.

"I'm fine," he responded. "It was a cheap shot at most, but nothing I haven't dealt with before." He picked up the book from the ground and handed it over to the goat Faunus. She smiled.

"Thank you for standing up to my sister and I," she said. "And thank you for getting back her book. I'm Doran, Doran Furer. This is my little sister, Lila Furer."

Henry bowed. "The pleasure is all mine ladies," he said. "And don't worry about what happened. I've taken on bullies my entire life, so I'm kind of used to this stuff." He brushed some extra dirt off his pants. He noticed that the scrawny man he saw earlier was completely oblivious to the events that just happened. _An ignorant cut-up if I ever did see one,_ he thought to himself. He waved goodbye to the sisters as he made his way to the orientation ceremony.


	3. Chapter 3: Dao Reemer

Chapter 3: Dao Reemer

* * *

Four months have passed ever since his brother was murdered. The authorities viewed the evidence and they all pointed to the White Fang as the culprit. Dao's little brother Jian was interning at a Schnee Company R&D Department. He snuck in after hours to finish a secret project he was working on for the last year and a half, without approval from the company. Somehow, the White Fang infiltrated the building and stole whatever Jian was working on. Even though his brother died, the company only saw him a a thief and a traitor for violating his internship by building a prototype body armor and for creating the stolen device without the consent of the company. With some luck, Dao was able to retrieve his brother's damaged armor. But the Schnee Dust Company will never forgive what his brother has done, nor will they forgive Dao for knowing what his brother was doing and not reporting it to the authorities. It didn't matter to him. Ever since Dao's parents died in an airship explosion, he promised to always take care of Jian. Now that he's dead, he has nobody. One of the Hallow Academy's professors, Beu Krieg, was a well-known friend of Dao's mother and took him in under the watchful eye of the academy. At Hallow, Dao spent the last four month doing inventory checks and cleaning the armory. But every night, before he goes to bed, he would take out his brother's helmet and replay the night of his murder.

"Alice, play it again," he said. Alice was the A.I. implanted into the armor. She was there during the night of Jian's death. His little brother wasn't the greatest fighter, but that wasn't where his strength lied. Unlike most of Dao's friends and his parents, Jian's semblance was intellect. He could decipher ancient glyphs and texts and memorize them all in minutes. He built a power loader at the age of ten when his dad worked for the company to help move huge shipments of Dust to the Schnee labs. It wasn't a surprise that he could build Alice.

_"Dao, this is unhealthy," _she said. _"Please go to bed; the new arrivals will be here first thing in the morning."_

"Alice. Please, just play it again." She obliged. He could see everything that happened through his little brother's eyes. Thanks to the armor, he put up a decent fight. That ism until he fought the masked assailant. He was fast, and strong. His weapon was something, else. It was strong enough to redirected a point-blank shot from the armor's energy cannon. His murderer then toyed with him, and finally, ended him. The last words from the killer replayed over and over again: "Good effort kid. But next time, do the smart thing." He disappeared after that.

"Alice, play it again," he repeated. Alice ignored his command. "Alice didn't you hear me? I said 'play it again'!"

_"Dao, your brother wouldn't want you to spend your days watching this,"_ she said. _"Please go to sleep."_

"I'll sleep when this guy dies by my hands." He glared at the screen. He didn't know anything about this guy, other than the fact he wears a mask, is a bull Faunus, and works for the White Fang. The local cops reviewed the tapes buts they didn't know anything about him. It was a dead end.

_"I know you're angry about what happened, but you have to let it go. There was nothing you could have done." _Alice counted the times Dao watched the recording. On average, one hundred and eighty-even times before he went to bed. In total, around twenty-two thousand times.

"I could have trained him better; I could have picked him up a little bit earlier; I could have even talked him out of that stupid internship. There are so many things I could have done to prevent it. Now... play it, again."

Alice sighed. _"I'll have it set on a loop,"_ she said. _"Just tap the screen when you're finished. But please, don't let this be an obsession."_

"I didn't know computers worried that much about humans," he said.

_"Just call it friendly advice. Goodnight Dao." _Alice shut herself down for the night. Dao looked over at the clock. It reads: 03:32 A.M. He watched the recording again and again. He ran it through his mind a million times. Trying to think of the words to say to his brother's killer if he ever met him, and how he could kill him painfully. He took out his weapon: a large sword gauntlet with a rifle attachment he simply named Hacker, and started sharpening the blade with his portable whetstone.

_I will find you. _He thought to himself while sharpen his weapon. _I will find you and put you down like a rabid animal. You. The White Fang. Everyone you've worked. They'll all die by my hands. Everyone you know and love will meet the same fate. I'm going to stop you. I won't stop, eat or sleep... I won't be bribed or listen to your pleads of mercy and regret. When I find you, and I know I will, you are going to suffer a fate worse than death. I'll kill your associates, former friends, and loved ones right before your eyes. I'll make you watch every single moment of it. Then, when I've finally had my fun you can die like an animal. _Dao finally stopped the video, and went to sleep. He could care less about the consequences of his actions when he find the murderer. Family was all he had. Now it's all the motivation he needs.


End file.
